The function of the Emerging and High-Risk Pathogens (EHRP) core is to provide oversight and operational management of GNL BSL-4 facilities. The EHRP Core will be responsible for organization of the experimental work and procedures performed within the BSL-4 facility, training of personnel accessing BSL-4, management of infectious agent stocks stored in BSL-4, provision of service and field activities related to BSL-4 agents and management of waste generated in BSL-4. The EHRP Core will function in close association with the GNL Advanced Veterinary Services (GAVS) Core, Advanced Imaging Core (1C), GNL Insectory Laboratories Core (GIL), Advanced Technologies Core (ATC), the Collaborative Research Services (CRS) Core and several Facilities Cores. The work performed in GNL BSL-4 will play a major role for the preparedness and response against high-risk pathogens by advancing our understanding toward the basic mechanisms of pathogen biology and pathogenesis, and developing countermeasures such as vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics. The EHRP Core represents a major focus of research activities in the GNL. The EHRP Core will serve as a training and working site for US-based and international scientists, technical personnel and pre- and postdoctoral fellows that require practical laboratory experience or who would like to pursue BSL-4 research, but do not have facilities available. In addition, the GNL BSL-4 will also serve as a training site for engineers, maintenance/operating personnel and biocontainment/ biosafety personnel to learn about the complex inner-workings of a BSL-4 laboratory. In this way, the EHRP Core will provide a unique combined training/teaching and research environment